Good Destined for Bad?
by Optical Illusions
Summary: As Minako got older, it seemed as though everyone around her was becoming attached to someone else. She always thought of herself as a loveless princess..What happens when Kunzite comes along and sweeps her off her feet? Chap 2,3 UP!
1. I call the blonde one

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Naoko Takeuchi owns   
them. However, I do own the characters that I made up. Like the King and Queen's of   
each planet. You cannot use those characters without my permission.   
  
Author's Note: This is my first Minako//Kunzite fic. Actually, this is my first Sailor  
Moon fic ever. So, don't be mean and flame. Please! If you like Yu-Gi-Oh, you should   
read my other story.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Minako: Mina/Sailor Venus  
Kunzite: Malachite  
Rei: Raye/Sailor Mars  
Jeadite: Jedite  
Makoto: Lita/Sailor Jupiter  
Nephrite: Nephrite  
Ami: Amy/Sailor Mercury  
Zoicite: Zoicite  
Usagi: Serena/Sailor Moon  
Mamoru: Darien/Tuxedo Mask  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Good Destined for Bad?  
?.Chapter One: I Call the Blonde One.?   
  
  
  
.*..*…~*-*~…*..*. Moon Kingdom Ball *..*.  
  
Kunzite looked around the large ballroom filled with people, laughing and enjoying himself.  
  
"Kunzite, you really going to get that blonde?" Jeadite said. He was very drunk, along with Kunzite. "Yup, that is… if Prince Mamoru lets us hit on the princesses."   
  
"Ok then, I dare you to go over there and ask her to dance." Kunzite chuckled, "Ok, watch me. I bet I'll get her to." Jeadite smiled at his remark and whispered to himself as Kunzite walked off to the blonde girl, "I bet you will..." (A/N He said that sarcastically.)   
  
Kunzite sighed as he walked over to the blonde that Jeadite dared him to ask to dance. When he reached her, he tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and looked at Kunzite with a smile. "Yes?" She said, her smile fading and turning into a frown. She was rather annoyed to the fact that he was starring at her in a way that was kind of spooky.  
  
He was stunned. She was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had beautiful long blonde hair with a burette in it, in place of her usually red bow. Her eyes were sky blue that sparkled in the dim light. Her smile was as golden as her gown. The dress was long and plain, unlike Princess Usagi's dress. The dress was just tight enough to show off her curves, not like Princess Rei's, which was tight as hell… showing off everything. 'Princess Rei's dress… that slut. I don't get what Jeadite sees in her. All well, better not keep this beauty waiting. She might think I'm some wacko.'  
  
At that moment, his beauty waved her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. "Hello? Earth to… you. Would you stop starring at me you wacko." This made Kunzite chuckle. "I'm sorry. I was just stunned by your amazing features." Kunzite said meaning as a compliment, of her eyes, hair and smile. Although, she took it as other things because of where he was staring and such.  
  
"Both of you shut up! Meatball head is making her speech. You! General, sit next to Minako and listen, I don't like her but we got to be respectful!" Rei whispered eagerly, nudging her best friend's arm as if to say 'nice job with a guy, he's dreamy!'. Minako nudged back painfully as to say 'I hate him, and want him out of my sight!'. Usagi began speaking.  
  
"Welcome everyone! I hope your enjoying yourselves as I am." Usagi began, as Minako's eyes started to close. Rei caught sight of this and placed ice water on her fingers and splashed it into Minako's face. Minako screamed with rage. "I'm going to get you for that!" Minako growled as she got up and attempted to grab Rei. Instead Rei began running away, now being followed by her.  
  
"You wish you could run as fast as me!" Rei screamed, dashing into a near-by maze. Minako sighed in frustration as she continued to chase Rei.  
  
To her surprise, Rei ran a corner, and then another, losing Minako. "Come out Rei… I won't hurt you." She then mumbled to herself, "Much…" Soon after what seemed like hours, she figured out what to do… YELL FOR HELP! Turns out that she was lost. She began to pick up her pace and run the dark labyrinth.   
  
"Come on Rei, where are you?" Minako whispered to herself. To make the situation she was in worse, she tripped on a rock, ripped her dress, and fell. Instead of hitting the floor she was caught by someone. Her eyes were shut tight at that moment and opened them when she felt someone bring her into an embrace. She looked at the man which the muscular grip belonged to…the General from before. 'I loath this man, yet it seems he has feelings for me, or is it just my body he likes? Either way, I want nothing to do which this…terribally good looking man? No! What am I saying?!'  
  
Kunzite looked at the small thing wrapped in his tender arms. 'If only this moment lasted forever. She would be my angel, always, as much as she pushes away, she is.' He only wished that was true.   
  
She began to push away, out of his grip, why was this man holding her. She wanted to thank him for saving her fall but she wouldn't have died from a scratch! "Get off of me! Security! Someone, anyone!" She was hysterical. Kunzite raised and gentle finger to her lips to quiet her. She fell silent with small tears in her eyes. "What do you want from me?! I have nothing to give to you!" The small tears were now falling from her cheeks. Minako wanted to fall on her knees and cry but his one armed grip was keeping her from doing so.  
  
"I don't want anything Princess, but please, I don't want to cause you any harm. Calm down. Before…well, I was amazed at your grace and beauty, I just stared and went blank, I'm very sorry for causing you to think wrongly of me." Kunzite looked into her small ocean-like eyes. All I ever wanted was a dance, but we never got the opportunity."   
  
Minako stayed silent, she felt flattered, yet…something in her kept her from saying yes to dance with him. Part of her confused 16 year-old brain still hated him. She looked at the ground as he quickly retaliated and picked her head up by her chin. 'This man…He doesn't even know my name. He seems nice enough, one dance, big deal. I'll go for it.'   
  
"We may have a dance in the middle of the maze, the music is very loud so we will be able to hear it." She suggested.  
  
"Do you know the way to the middle of the maze?"  
  
"No." Minako sighed, as Kunzite lifted her up with ease and cradled her, as if she were a mere child in his strong arms. She cuddled in them, there was a breeze outside so she felt no harm in doing so. Kunzite began teleporting to the middle of the maze with Minako in his arms. When they reached it, Kunzite gently placed her down and smiled at her amazed face. Their surroundings were amazing, and were meant to be smiled and stared at. In the middle of the small circular room was a large fountain with gleaming lights to foresee in the whole labyrinth. Small fish jumping up and down, making the water sound of a memorable jingle.  
  
"I don't believe I've formally introduced myself, I am General Kunzite, protector of Prince Mamoru of Earth. And you are?" He said proudly, outstretching his hand.  
  
"Minako, Princess of Venus, and Protector of the Moon and it's surroundings." Minako said placing her hand into his and beginning to shake it before he gave a slight laugh, got on a bended knee, and kissed her slender hand.  
  
Minako smiled at him. She had feelings for a general. 'I can't love a general, I would slap myself if I did!' With mixed and confused emotions that she could never control she began to run from his romantic vibes. "Minako! Wait! You must not leave, I can't let you!" With that said he teleported in front of her and grabbed her violently. "Minako, PLEASE! Don't do this again." Struggle as she might, he was very strong and wouldn't let her go. Kunzite flew into the air with Minako in his grasp, cradling his small bundle again, calming her with soothing words. Tears began running down her cheeks. She wanted this all her life but, she had never imagined it with him. He wiped her tiny tears and smiled at his small beauty. 'I'm holding this piece of love in my arms. How wonderful it feels.'  
  
"You know…" He cooed. "We never got that dance." Kunzite smiled, expecting the same from her in which he got. He gently landed his feet on the ground and placing her down the same way. A sweet tune came from inside as Kunzite twirled Minako into his arms, and danced away with her, grace in every step.  
  
./*..*\\**..**\\~~ Two Days Later On Mercury ~~//**..**//*..*\.  
  
"So, did you girls enjoy the ball yester eve?" Princess Usagi asked, smiling at all of them. "Well, I know I did!" Princess Rei said immediately. "Yeah, we all know that Rei. I think everyone saw you making out with Jeadite. Anyway, yes, I had fun, too." Makoto responded with one of her famous grins. They all laughed and agreed that they had a good time.  
  
"Minako how did you enjoy last night?" Princess Rei giggled. Minako rubbed her head and lay on the soft, sweet scented grass. "I was so wasted I doubt I remember anything." Minako replied to her friend as Rei sat next to her, rubbing her shoulder soothingly.   
  
"I never knew you danced like that thought Minako." Makoto said with her playful wink and a giggle. "What are you talking about?!" Minako replied with a laugh, returning Makoto's wink. All five girls laughed and giggled about the night before. Not suspecting anyone to be eavesdropping. But little did they know that behind the bushes were the generals of the Prince.  
  
"I think she likes you Jed!" Kunzite whispered quietly. The men laughed slightly not wanting to make noise. Kunzite stared and Minako, her hair lay in braids today, two slender braids meeting in the middle of her head; making her look more lovely then every, the sun shining gently on her ever pale face. Her dress of short manner, only going to her knees showing off her hairless, silky legs and to give her a final look, no shoes. Her feet perfectly shaped, with toenails painted of French Manicure.   
  
Minako heard a bush rustle slightly. She got up and walked over to it, examining it. Passing her inspection, she sat back down. "Did you see and hear that?" Minako asked nervously. "Yea, but it's just the wind Minako, nothing to go crazy over." Ami said calmly.   
  
The girls heard the chiming of the dinner bells. "Oh, wow! Dinner time already?! Come on girls." Usagi said, running as fast as she could to the dinner hall, leaving the rest of the girls with an anime tear drop. "Come on, let's go, I'm hungry too." Makoto said with a hopeful smile, walking off with Ami.  
  
"You coming Rei?" Minako asked. "Yes just a second, I have to get my shoes on, and you know how challenging that can be." Rei giggled. "Ok, I'll save you a seat." Minako said running off to join the others. "Ok!" Rei yelled after her best friend. She quickly got on her shoes and walked over to the bushes. "Hello boys. I would suspect that you join us for dinner seeing as how you just listened to our whole conversation. So…I would say you were caught." Rei laughed and walked off to the dinner hall.  
  
"Damn. Caught by Princess Rei." Zoicite sighed.  
  
"I'm starving, so let's go." Kunzite said, wanting to sit on the other side of Minako. The thought that she had forgotten all of last night, was odd to him, but he still had blurry thoughts of it, but he remembered their dance of under the moonlight.  
  
Mina sat on the softly cushioned chairs, with embroidery on it that indicated Mercury. Mina smiled, all she remembered from last night was a handsome man, she didn't know his name, went up to her and just stared. It seemed rude, but he was cute enough. She saw Rei come in and take the seat next to her, then a tall man. It couldn't be him! It was the tall, muscular, beautiful man from the night before.  
  
"May I sit next to you, Madame?" Kunzite asked, looking into Minako's hopeful blue eyes. "Umm…of course?" Minako responded, not sure what to say.   
  
The pale-haired man sat next to Minako, looking at her. She now had her shoes on but they were her plain ordinary transformation shoes, nothing big. 'She looks so amazing, I just wish I could hold her once more, and then, she would be mine.' "Dream on!" Minako giggled to her friends at the table around her. Ami's older brother had a crush on her ever since she was first born. His name was Joe, and he had just asked her out, and there was when she rejected. "Why the hell not?" Joe said, refusing to take no as an answer. "Because I only care for you as a friend." She giggled, blushing.   
  
"In honor of the Generals and Prince Mamoru being here, we will have another ball, but here, on Mercury." Queen Crystal announced. (A/N: Ami's Mom.) "There will be dancing and a feast; therefore, dinner tonight will only be some soup, so save your appetites.   



	2. A dance with a dream

Disclaimer:- Um…thanks for the reviews? COME ON! Help me out here, I want reviews, lol! I'm just kidding. I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own the names of the queens and kings. Got it? Good here's a cookie. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Author's Note:- Sorry that I haven't updated for a while, I'm hoping to get this chapter written. But if I keep getting little amounts of reviews, I'm not going to be as generous with the amount I write next time. I will change the summary to see if it helps. I'm not trying to sound mean, ok? I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had writers block with details. Sorry! Thanks for you're support!   
  
!.!.!.!.!.!.!Missa!.!.!.!.!.!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2…  
A dance with a dream.  
  
Minako sat and sipped her soup quietly meanwhile whispering giggle-worthy words to Rei. "He is a dream isn't he?" Rei giggled. Joe looked at Minako, hoping she was talking about him. There was a small silence as they made eye contact. She gave him a look. Minako and Rei were the first ones to get up and go to their rooms to help each other pick out something nice to wear. Rei grabbed a comb.  
  
"I am doing your hair, and you aren't going to do anything about it." Rei said, joking with her best friend.   
  
"Fine. I get to do yours though!" Minako said with a giggle. Rei began to comb the beautiful strands of Minako's long hair. She then picked to up into a ponytail and placed to in an elegant bun, placing two barrettes on the two sides of her bun. She took two strands of golden hair and placed the in front of her eyes for a finish. Rei then went over to the closet.  
  
"We need a change of color. You are much more of a lilac." Rei said, looking through the closet. "Ah ha!" Rei then came out with a long lilac dress. It had mesh sleeves with baby blue sparkles. "You like?" Rei said.  
  
"Very much!" Minako said with a giggle, as she put it on carefully, not to damage the hair style.  
  
Minako put up Rei's hair in a decorated bun on the top of her head. "Hmm…What for you to wear…I know!" Minako went deep in the closet to find a long-but-tight lilac dress. They almost looked like twins! Rei's dress had been as tight as her last one but had an arm missing, so that one shoulder was bare. Neither Minako nor Rei had noticed that Kunzite and Jeadite were sitting on the balcony.  
  
"So cute…" Kunzite sighed. 'If only… she were mine. I would hold her close and comfort her when she was down, and kiss her sweetly when she is well again.' He thought.  
  
Kunzite and Jeadite sat in their room getting changed in tuxedos.   
  
"These…things…are…so…damn…itchy." Jeadite complained. Kunzite was lying on his bed with a rose at hand. He twirled the rose in his fingers. A red petal fell from its delicate placement.  
  
"Earth to Kunz." Jeadite said when he had finally gotten a suite to his liking and noticed his icy friend daydreaming.  
  
"What?" Kunzite said as he turned over. He wanted to rest.  
  
"Wake up. Rei and the girls are downstairs already." Jeadite said, trying to get his friend out of bed.  
  
Kunzite swiftly opened his eyes and sat up with a jolt. He pushed Jeadite aside and ran to the mirror. Checking that he looked alright he seized the corsage that he purchased for Minako.   
  
As Kunzite walked gracefully down the steps, a sweet aroma of perfume got him totally awoken as he became alerted and saw Minako talking with her friends. She looked amazing. Her hair, her smile, the sweetness of her laughter. Kunzite was a second away from walking up to her and giving her his gift, but Joe walked up behind her and put his arm securely around her small waist.  
  
"Get off Joe!" Minako shrieked as he began to kiss her. Kunzite could stand no more. He raced up to Minako, scaring Joe off of her.  
  
"Thank you, kind Lord." Minako said as she gave Kunzite a kiss on the cheek. After her kiss of thanks Kunzite got on bended knee to give her the corsage. She took it with much gratitude.   
  
Kunzite took Minako's hand and escorted her to the decorated ballroom. Minako looked at all the people dancing and sat down next to her parents. Kunzite watched her show the corsage he gave her, and then point at him. Minako then got up and walked over to Kunzite.  
  
Minako beamed at Kunzite. 'Her smile is beautiful. The rumors are true; she takes after the great Aphrodite herself.' Kunzite gently returned the smile and he took her hand into his once more.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Kunzite asked with a smile more confident.   
  
"Yes!" Minako answered all too quickly. They began to walk out on the dance floor. A slow, gracious melody began to play. They danced to the song while whispering to each other gently. After what only seemed like a minute the song ended and they both sat down, taking a table for Minako, Rei, Kunzite, and Jeadite.  
  
Minako and Kunzite were having a ball of fun together. It seemed as though they were the perfect couple together. Minako's feelings were a mix of all sorts of things. 'He wouldn't be good for you…he does look cute? Trying to love him wouldn't hurt…you're a princess you fool! You shan't be thinking of what love is like, you should stick to you're duties…Oh! Look at Usagi! I want a cookie too!' With that thought she raced over to the buffet table and took some cookies, bringing them back to her and Kunzite. He smiled at her, taking a small cookie and breaking it to be even smaller, which made it look like he was eating a crumb.  
  
"Have more, Lord Kunzite." Minako gestured as she pushed a bigger cookie into his firm, yet gentle hands.  
  
"I'm saving my appetite for the dinner. But thank you for the gesture, Mina." Kunzite said, as he had wanted to give Minako a better nick-name, but he didn't want her to feel in any oddity. She was grinning widely at him.  
  
"You can call me Meens, Kunzite, well, that is if I can call you Kunz." She giggled. He slid next to her and whispered to her softly, "You can." With that, he gently kissed her ear and took her hand to dance to the soft rhythm. She laid her head on his shoulder. The melody was sweet and made you feel like you just died and went to heaven with your partner, in Minako's mind at least. Kunzite seemed so warm to her, yet cold at times. She remembered when she was about 5 and Kunzite was 7 he refused to dance with her, more the less, touch her, even though her beauty has reached such a maximum. He was so cold when he was young. He still had some coldness in his eyes. Those hard, cold, yet warm eyes.  
  
He looked down at the parcel in his arms. She had her head on his shoulder. God only knew how much he wanted her to stay the way she was, smiling in spite of herself, her cerulean eyes closed behind her pale eyelids, she looked totally at peace.  
  
To both their disappointments the song ended. They both reluctantly parted, looking at each other. 'His eyes…their not as cold. They actually look…inviting?' They both walked back tot the table, to see Jeadite and Rei making out.  
  
"Oh Rei…get a room!" Minako yelled in Rei's ear. Kunzite had to stifle a laugh.  
  
Rei looked up at Minako. "Meens! That was SO embarrassing!"  
  
There was an awkward moment as Rei and Jed took Minako's advice literally. They had gotten up and went to Minako and Rei's room. Kunzite's face was back to stone as the king of Mercury began to announce that dinner was now to be served. His voice echoed through-out the whole palace for anyone who had left. Rei and Jeadite walked in, soon followed by a hungry looking Usagi and an embarrassed looking Mamoru.  
  
Kunzite had already gotten up meanwhile Minako was observing this and was back before she was even half way to the buffet table. He had brought back food for the both of them. They both began to eat in silence before they both began to become restless to talk.  
  
Before Kunzite was out of his trance in staring at Minako she was getting up to walk in the gardens. Kunzite followed, eager to find what she was up to. Minako was walking out to the gardens, as innocent as it seemed, it was. Kunzite stopped following quietly and walked in front of her.  
  
"Aren't you cold out here Meens?" Kunzite said, curiosity clearly written on his face.  
  
"It is a bit breezy, but, I'm fine. It's so nice out here, all the colors, the many fountains, and the sweet aromas. I love it here, almost as much as the moon and my own home." Minako explained.  
  
"It is nice here. Everyone seems at peace with themselves. There are many beautiful things here as you explained." Kunzite agreed, looking around. The most beautiful thing on this planet was indubitably her. Minako grabbed his arm and led him to a small fountain with fish that didn't normally swim on Mercury were in the fountain.  
  
"This is the fountain my great grandfather donated to Mercury, there are many more, see, and look closely those are fish from Venus. They have optic colors adapted to their beauty. Some have angel fish form, and others are small mermaids. Of course, there are no mermaids in this one." She smiled and gave a small laugh as they all did flips for her and Kunzite.  
  
Her laughter made Kunzite smile. "They look amazing, do you care to show me the rest?" Kunzite said, trying to hide his smile that had once again tried to capture his lips. Minako's face look brighter then the small orange lights reflected in the fountain's layers of bowls.  
  
"Of course!" She squeaked.  
  
The next one she showed him had more of a romantic light to it. The orange was slightly a deeper hue. The fish were now mermaids and mermen. They were jumping from layer to layer, and the mermen seemed interested in the new woman that was looking down at them. Kunzite took note of this and walked up closer to Minako, scaring only some of them away. Minako looked at the pools of mer-people swimming up to the ledges and back into the center, which had a tube which sent the mer-people up to the top layer and allowed them to jump back down on free will.  
  
"This is lovely." Kunzite said out loud. "Who donated this?"  
  
"My great-grandfather, and Rei's great-grandfather. That's where we got the men from. Venus only was only supplied with the women back then." Minako said in a matter of fact voice. She smiled, turning to look into his gray orbs. She wanted to make his eyes more silver, she wanted them to shine with warmth, not the freezing appearance that he gave off. 

  
  
He sighed, looking into her eyes. They were so bright and vibrant; he looked into their very soul, her very soul, so happy, so giving, so full of love and passion. All the way from inside they heard the soft music that they both loved so much. They began to dance.  
  
Minako was so comforted on his shoulder, she quietly fell asleep. Kunzite didn't notice until the song had ended and she hadn't pulled away. He began to panic. What had happened? Was he so wrapped up in his thoughts that something happened? Maybe…was he over-reacting? Yea, that was it. She was sleeping.  
  
He gently lifted her up and cradled her. He didn't want to start commotion so he teleported to a hallway outside the ballroom with his physic abilities. He began to walk, taking small steps, to make the thought of her in his arms last much longer. He walked to her room, seeing as though Rei would be spending the night with Jeadite. There was an extra queen size bed that Rei usually slept in. He would spend the night with Minako just to make sure. He spent some of an hour taking her hair out of its bun, and combing it. He enjoyed it. Minako's hair was so smooth and silky. About an hour after he was finished stroking it, he got her ready for bed, he took off her clothes, got her in her most comfortable night-gown and then when he was satisfied, he got her all tucked in and got himself into bed, and before he knew it he was sleeping.  
  
The night from then on was peaceful and dear. Kunzite dreamed of Minako, and Minako of him.   
  



	3. Why is he acting this way?

Disclaimer:- I don't own sailor moon.  
  
  
Author's Notes:- I'm really sorry it took so long to update, I couldn't get on for a while. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
!Good Destined for Bad?!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Why is he acting this way?  
  
  
  
  
  
Kunzite woke up. He looked around for his love, but she wasn't in her bed. Kunzite heard the shower water running so he decided to wait for her to come out. When he had decided to almost leave, Usagi came in.  
  
"Ohhhh!!! Oh!!! So! Minako decides to bring a male into her room, this is so good!" She studied the male. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry; I didn't notice it was you general. I'll leave you alone."  
  
Minako walked out, surprised to see the general awake. "Hello."  
  
"Minako! If you thought it was something else for me sleeping in your room, it wasn't; I was just bringing you back from outside. You fell asleep."  
  
To Kunzites surprise, Minako was laughing.  
  
"Kunzite, high general, I don't think low of you, especially that low. If anything I…"   
  
She clasped a hand over her mouth. She was about to admit her feelings to him! Especially if he was just going to laugh in her face for having a childish crush. Well…we can test if he as feelings…  
  
"Hmm…?" Kunzite wanted her to finish her sentence. He had a false hope that she would say 'I love you'. But, that would never happen. A goddess. THE goddess. The goddess every man somehow dreams to have, he thinks she would say 'I love you' to him! What an idiot.  
  
"Umm…" 'How am I going to put this? I'm so hopeless…' Minako bit her lip. This wasn't going to work. No way. No how. Minako looked into his eyes. They seemed to be laughing at her. His eyes were so cold and distant. Never close to what she was. A bubbly teen with eyes like crystals. Clear and shiny. (A/N: shiny!!! ^.^) They displayed her emotions clearly. When she was mad, they seemed to glow. When she was happy, her eyes seemed to sparkle.  
  
Kunzite looked into her eyes, then her lips. Her full, sensual lips. The ones that he longed to claim and name his, the same lips that made him want to jam his tongue past then and into her sweet mouth. He might as well give it a try. He grinned. 'Now…how to do this…'  
  
Minako took notice of Kunzites grin and looked confused. She was still in just a towel, and as much as a gentleman he was…he was still a man.  
  
Kunzite pushed her against a wall.  
  
"You know, my sweet…I may seem cold and ruthless…but deep down inside…I'm just a man who loves…to love."  
  
With that said, he pinned her against the wall with his body. He pressed his lips against her soft skin. He moved his ever-lovely lips onto hers. To his surprise, she glided her small tongue into his mouth. 

"Minako..." Kunzite mumbled against her soft lips. For some reason...she pulled away. 

"I can't do this..." 

Kunzite frowned at her, she was actually still very beautiful as tears rolled down her cheeks and she tossed her head. She needed to be held. Kunzite accepted the task and took her in his arms. 

"Don't cry...Shh...It's ok, I've got you..." Kunzite whispered, laying his face in her cinnamon-smelling hair. Kunzite glided her to a bed and laid her down, then laying next to her, his strong, yet very gentle grip never leaving her sides. 

Minako found herself snuggling against his warm body. Why was she doing this? _Minako, snap out of it...He doesn't care, he just doesn't_ _want to be found standing in front of you, meanwhile you're crying...face it, he doesn't care._ Minako once again found herself pulling away. She tilted her head up to find a hard expression which, as always, belonged to Kunzite. 

"Whats the matter Mina?" Kunzite said, mentally wincing at the look she gave him afterwards. It looked...hurt? 

"Kunzite...I must know, I need to, what am I to you?" Her voice was hurt to. Had he done this? 

What was she?! His mind skyrocketed. Love! Passion! Ever-Dying trust! Too bad Kunzite would never admit that. 

He hadn't answered for about ten minutes. _Nice going Minako...Pick a guy to love, only to find what he feels for you is SILENCE. NOTHING!_

Kunzite looked down, only to find a dark, wet spot. Water...He looked back up to her. Tears were falling down her now-paled skin. All the color must have left her face when he didn't answer her. Before he could even realize it happened, she had run out of the room, onto the balcony, and over it. By then, Kunzite was racing after her. 

"Mina!" 

Mina just kept running, it seemed nothing could stop her. Soon she ran into the garden, racing at her full speed, Kunzite almost in arms length. But, of course, Kunzite lost her as she rounded a corner, he lost her. 

"Let me go!!! Stop! PUT ME DOWN!" 

Kunzite whipped his head to behind him, that's where he saw what was going on. Mina was trapped on Joe's shoulder, and it seemed as though he wasn't putting her down. That's when Joe noticed Kunzite's presence. 

"Love makes one do crazy things does it not?" 

Kunzite was confused. What was he talking about. 

"Come on Minako! Stop squirming. Grr!" Joe was growling by this point. Minako had struggled way to much and he accidentally dropped her. She had run over to Kunzite and had clung to him like a frightened child holding onto their mother. 

"Kunzite, I'm scared. I should have never ran. I was so hurt. Please Kunzite, help me." 

"I never wasn't going to. I'm sorry to Minako, I should have told you." 

"ENOUGH!" Joe shouted. He swirled his hand in circles and soon enough Mina's eyes became lifeless and dull. That wasn't the worst of it. She suddenly let go of Kunzite and began walking to Joe. He grasped her and held her. "Say good-bye to Kunzite, love." 

Mina's head hung down like a puppet. "Good-bye Kunzite." 

With that last word, they disappeared. Kunzites heart shattered and he felt the broken pieces cut his skin open and flood the world with his hot blood. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Minako awoke in a similar bedchamber to her own. She tried to rub her eyes... _click._ She just did something by moving her arm. In about two minutes (after she successfully rubbed her eye) Joe was in front of the doorway. 

"Hello." 

"Hi...where are we?" 

"My own little creation. Totally sealed off from others. We can finally be alone, love." 

"Love?! Ha, very funny Joe. Seriously where-" Her own memories cut her off. She remember Kunzite and all that happened. "Noo..." She moaned. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

"Where's Mina?" 

"Joe took her...I couldn't save her. I felt so stupid, just standing there." Kunzite buried his face in his hands. "I can't belive this." 

"I know where Joe would take Mina..." The blue-haired princess of Mercury said. 

"Ami, where is she? Please, I have to save her, I did something so stupid before he took her, I feel guilty. Please!" 

Rei apparently took this the wrong way and grabbed Kunzite's collar. "What the hell did you do to Minako!?" 

"N-Nothing. She just asked a serious question and I couldn't answer it." 

"Oh..." Rei began to calm down. She should have noticed something was up earlier, he acctually begged and showe d somewhat of an emotion on his face. 

"Come Kunzite, I have a way for you to get to her." 

Kunzite followed Ami. There was a room that he was led to that was dark, nothing in it. Ami recited a chant, Kunzite caught the whole thing, and remembered it. Next thing he knew, he was in front of a two large oak doors. He pushed them open with a force. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

It seemed so serene. It was really a beautiful palace, just, too quiet. There was a huge bang which must have indicated the doors were opened. Minako couldn't tell who it was, she was in a separate hallway, which she doubted the visitor could see. 

"Minako!?" 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

I'm evil right? But I don't think I'm going to update asap . I'll wait for reviews. Flame, Review, Suggest. Do anything. Just click the little "Review this chapter" button. 

  



End file.
